Real Humans (Fantasia World)
---- Ludzie Realni - trzecia generacja, jeśli chodzi o Twórców, najliczniejsi od upadku Reinkarnatów oraz najbardziej wszechstronni po zniszczeniu Pierwszych. Pomimo że mogą dokonywać wielkich rzeczy, odżywać nieskończoną ilość razy, zmieniać wygląd i rasę, posiadać niemalże boskie umiejętności czy też robić wiele innych rzeczy unikatowych dla siebie, nie mogą nie zginąć - zabić ich mogą tylko inni z ich gatunku. Ludzie Realni są zarówno prześladowani, jak i podziwiani. Mówi się o nich jako o bogach i zwykłych istotach jednocześnie. Istnieją w Fantazji stosunkowo od niedawna - od ledwie 10 tysięcy lat przed naszą erą. Biologia Ludzi zawsze łatwo opisać - dwie ręce, dwie nogi, pięć palców na końcu każdej kończyny, włosy na głowie, dwie płcie - męska i żeńska, para oczu, uszu, nos i usta. Wszystko to opisywałoby rzeczywistych, prawda? W Fantazji już niekoniecznie. Mogą zginąć niezliczoną ilość razy i się odradzać tak samo zawsze, a zginąć na dobre mogą tylko z rąk innego ze swojej rasy. Mogą być ludźmi, elfami, krasnoludami, wampirami, wilkołakami, smokami, mieszańcami itp. Mogą być Dziurami w Arkanach oraz Arkanostratami. Ludzi Realnych da się rozpoznać po paru rzeczach, ale z wierzchu są tacy jak inni, są też zmiennokształtni, niczym dopplerzy mogą być znakomitymi szpiegami. Ich naturę zdradzają DNA lub rentgen, niekiedy widać też różnice między prawdziwą postacią, a sobowtórem przez jakieś blizny czy inne stałe fragmenty, jak na przykład złamania. Wyróżnić ich może też posiadanie na jednej z rąk między dłonią, a łokciem niemożliwego do ukrycia tatuażu podobnego do tych zrobionych metodą przytrzymania gorącego metalu i stworzenia tam czarnej skóry. Taki tatuaż jest pewniakiem do identyfikacji Twórców, ma wygląd orłosmoka (gatunku ze Starej Ery) skierowanego ogonem w stronę dłoni i sprawiającego wrażenie ruszającego się po ciele. Historia Nowa Era - triumf ludzi Ludzie Realni pojawili się w Fantazji wraz z początkiem cywilizacji na Ziemi jakieś 10 tysięcy lat przed Chrystusem. Przychodząc tu odnaleźli nieliczne ruiny Pierwszych, które w przeciągu 7 mileniów splądrowali. Sądzi się, że zapisy i technologie znalezione w tym multiuwersum zaowocowały powstaniem pierwszych znanych nam narodów, jak Mezopotamia czy Chiny. Jednym z najstarszych i najmądrzejszych Ludzi Realnych jest Farlick, uczeń samego Wergorisa. Założył on w Kanaan tajne bractwo inżynierów, którzy mieli za zadanie pomagać w rozwijaniu krainy fikcji, Da'at Yichud, co oznacza Odosobnioną Wiedzę. Wielu inżynierów, nie mających dyplomów, pochodziło właśnie z takiej organizacji. To właśnie wtedy wynajdywano kolejne technologie, jak na przykład kombinezonobrania - rodzaj kombinezonów iluzorycznie podobnych do normalnego ubrania, ale tak skonstruowanych, by wytrzymały nawet bez tarcz dużo strzałów z broni oraz chroniły głównie przed klimatem międzywymiaru. Zakładano coraz więcej osad, kolejne technologie były odkrywane, powstawały dyktatury i rządy, tworzono bądź odkrywano na nowo kolejne wynalazki. Renesans, trzy przełomowe stulecia i Czas Triumfu Wolnomyślicielstwa thumb|224px Okres od początku wieku XVIII aż do końca XX jest znany pod nazwą Przełomu Trójwiecznego. Zapowiadany był przez odkrycia czasów Renesansu, a jego następstwem jest obecny wiek XXI, który nazwany został nie bez powodu Czasem Triumfu Wolnomyślicielstwa. W renesansie powoli zaczął się kształtować racjonalny pogląd na świat, ale nie była to całkowita wolność myślenia - zarzucano wczesnej epoce zacofanie oraz barbarzyństwo, brano przykłady jedynie z antyku. Sytuację zmieniło oświecenie, czyli epoka w wieku osiemnastym. Rozwijano myśli antyku i renesansu, powoli kształtował się współczesny pogląd na świat. Druga ważna była nazywana romantyzmem, łączono powoli coraz częściej fantastykę, która miała filary w baroku oraz średniowieczu. Wraz z nastaniem połowy dziewiętnastego wieku zaczął się pozytywizm, a z latami dziewięćdziesiątymi tegoż stulecia - modernizm. To właśnie obie te epoki, szczególnie ta w okresie przełomu XIX i XX przyczyniły się do powstania fantastyki, która zaczęła mocno rozwijać fikcję. Połowa XIX wieku uważana jest przez wielu w Fantazji za początek tak zwanego Złotego Wieku Fikcji. To właśnie wtedy narodzili się najwięksi mędrcy Fantazji, którzy ukształtowali podwaliny całej współczesnej cywilizacji. Wielu chętnie powraca do rozmaitych epok, lecz najczęściej - do apogeum modernizmu. Kultura Ludzie Realni mają niezwykle mocno zróżnicowaną kulturę. Każdy naród odzwierciedla daną kulturę. Gatunek ów nigdy nie zamieszkiwał jednego narodu bądź nie należał do jednej grupy. Wielu głosiło wprowadzenie pokoju i jednolitej wspólnoty, ostatecznie się na marzeniach i słowach kończyło. Kultura tego gatunku jest kulturą jaka panuje w ich świecie - można powiedzieć że to jaka u nich istnieje mentalność, taka jest też i dana część Fantazji, jaką władają. Rząd Ludzie Realni nie podlegają rządom i nie mają głównego organu władzy swojej rasy - każdy podlega swoim rządom i uznaje jedynie władze swoje oraz instytucji z Centrum, to jest Zakon i Forum Fantasia. Przez to wiele autokratycznych ras uważa że szerzą anarchię lub że są jej ofiarą, więc wdrażają swój porządek na nich siłą. Ci, którzy nie podzielają takiej myśli są torturowani lub usilnie stara się ich zabijać. Wiele razy Ludzie Realni wywoływali rewolty dla swojej władzy absolutnej, często też takie rozruchy obracały się w stronę skierowaną przeciw nim. Dlatego powstało przysłowie "Gdzie Człowiek Realny, tam zawsze kłopoty". Doktryna militarna Ludzie Realni mają takie same doktryny jak normalni ludzie, w niektórych sytuacjach jednak zmienione marginalnie. Przede wszystkim wojsko u nich jest skomplikowaną formacją, w którym stawia się na przeszkolenie, istnieją rozmaite rodzaje wojen toczone głównie przy pomocy szańców, okopów, barykad i drużyn zwiadowczych. Jedyne czym się różni od świata rzeczywistego to fakt że istnieje tam futurystyczny oręż jak miecze psioniczne czy karabiny laserowe. Religia Religie Ludi Realnych to religie ziemskie. Choć obecnie rzadko kiedy występują do dzisiaj można gdzieniegdzie spotkać katolickie katedry, prawosławne cerkwie czy muzułmańskie meczety. Wiele jednak z religii zostało w Fantazji przez nich stworzonych, jak najbardziej popularne Kult Wszechojca i Kult Mrocznej Wieży. Ekonomia Ludzie Realni nie mają jedynego systemu ekonomicznego, gdyż nie mają jednego państwa. Wszystkich jednak cechuje barter lub kupowanie i sprzedawanie za pieniądze rozmaitych towarów. Większość woli wolny rynek, ale chętnie będą widzieć kontrolowanie korporacji oraz firm przez państwo, jak to ma przykład w wymiarach Prawdy. Polityka Ludzi Realnych nie cechuje jedna doktryna polityczna, tak jak wiele innych gatunków Fantazji. Większość z nurtów politycznych stworzyli sami albo wzięli od siebie. Jedni są konserwatywni, często monarchistyczni i przywiązują dużą wagę do ustrojów tradycyjnych. Inni z kolei są liberałami o poglądach republikańskich. Niekiedy takie doktryny się mieszają. Wielu tak naprawdę nie obchodzi polityka - chcą spokojnego życia bez burzliwych przejść jakimi się ona cechuje. Znani Ludzie Realni *Arcturus Lwowski *Lanedilia Lwowska *Stanislausa *Yokadi von Draconis *Przemysław Przemkowski *Zieqeu *Heinrich Ratch *Rebele *Pengreth *Kalasher *Bartholomeo Draca *Konstantinos Peredaimos *Josephine Adaar *Lilith Zrodzona w Mroku *Farlick *Michał Brotenski Ciekawostki *Potrafią władać dowolnymi mocami nadprzyrodzonymi. *Niektórzy mają możliwość czytania w myślach, podróży w czasie albo też patrzenia w przeszłość i przyszłość. *W swoich dłoniach mają unikatową moc - mogą mieć każdą broń. W przypadku jej przygotowania materializuje się w ich dłoniach, a jeśli chcą schować to znika. Przypomina to trochę budowanie i anihilację na poziomie molekularnym, z tym że cząstki wnikają w ręce i tam się chowają, co przypomina trochę rzucanie zaklęć. Category:Fantasia World Category:Races (Fantasia World)